


Boys Night Out

by StoriesbyTre



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Comedy, Cousins, Cussing, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Male Friendship, Platonic Male/Male Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 07:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16970436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyTre/pseuds/StoriesbyTre
Summary: C-U-S-S-I-N-G (primarily the N-word), fighting amongst cousins, alcohol use, marijuana use, you’re chilling with your no chill having ass cousin… what could possibly go wrong?





	Boys Night Out

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I think this dope moodboard by @babybluepeaches of Tumblr (https://babybluepeaches.tumblr.com/post/173754021939/black-panther-imagine-boys-night-out-njadaka) deserves a long overdue storyline… Listen to “WIN” by Jay Rock, “Supastars”, “Walk it Talk it” & “Crown the Kings” by Migos on repeat to get the atmosphere of this fic, but imma assume you grown & will do whatchu want. This is loosely based on my experiences witnessing my two older brothers fighting each other growing up… they love each other, I swear.

##  **It’s _Vegas_ Baby!**

****

“Yo T, you ready? The fight about to start in an hour!” Erik bellowed from the other room. T’Challa finishing up his conversation with Queen Mother. “Are you sure you both will be okay tonight?” She asked. “Yes we will Queen Mother, it’s just a Boxing match.” “Boxing? Match?” She replied, shaking her head in confusion.

“Yes, Queen Mother it’s a game where two muscle-bound brutes fight each other for millions of dollars, trophies & accolades.” Shuri cuts in on the other line. “SHURI! What th-?! how can you do that?” “All this time with me and I still must teach you that I am better, smarter and _prettier_ than you?”  Shuri stuck her tongue out at T’Challa. He stuck his tongue out back to her childishly as Ramonda rolled her eyes and palmed her entire face. “Bast have mercy.” she whispered.

“I have developed an update that allows you to 5-way communicate through your Kimoyo beads. Watch…” she tapped her beads and Erik appeared. “Whoa. Hey auntie. Wassup Cuzzo?” “Hey, Cuz!” Shuri replied trying to imitate Erik’s Oakland accent. “We gotta go T, traffic gon be crazy out here.” Erik turned to T’Challa. “You boys and sports, I never understood the appeal. When Baba was alive, he was the same way. Men always have to hit something.” Shuri sucked her teeth.

Ramonda failed to contain her laughter, secretly agreeing with her. “Well, we..” Erik pointing at himself & T’Challa. “We gotta hit the road to watch somebody get they ass bea-” Ramonda, T’Challa, Shuri were all looking at Erik with a disfavored look on their faces. Erik realizing the company he’s in nervously chuckled exposing his infamous gold slugs in his mouth. “I mean, get their butt whooped.” he corrected himself.

The strong looks faded from their faces with approval. “Well, whatever… anyways we gotta go, so let’s go! You bugging!” “Ok, ok Erik. I’ll stop _bugging_ in a few minutes & we’ll go, but I have to finish talking to Queen Mother. Aight, Erik hung up; Shuri was still on the line waiting for T’Challa to continue his conversation. “Alone.” T’Challa furrowed his brow. Shuri sucked her teeth. “Fine, whatever. I’ll go. Bhayi bhayi sidenge.” “SHU-” Shuri hung up before Queen mother could scold her for her behavior. “That little girl I swear to Bast.” Ramonda shook her head.

“Ah, she’s young. I wasn’t such an easy child to deal with myself, remember?” he chuckled. “Oh, how could I forget? Always running around, getting into trouble. Your father and I would always dread when the Dora would drag you back home because of your escapades with W’Kabi or some… _girl_. Ramonda rolled her eyes. But seeing you grow into the man- no, the _King_ your father wanted you to be; he and your mother would’ve been so proud of you. I truly mean that.” she smiled. “Your kinds words always warmed my heart Umama, but I must go before Eri-” 

“I SWEAR TO GOD NIGGA, IF YOU DON’T MEET ME IN THE LOBBY IN FIVE FUCKING MINUTES, I’M HOT WIRING YOUR VIBRANIUM LAMBO & ROLLING OUT MY DAMN SELF! MAKES NO FUCKING SENSE WHY YOU TAKING SO GOT DAMN LONG, SHIT!” Erik’s voice faded as he walked out of the hotel room, slamming the door shut behind him. “For Bast sake, I hope you both enjoy yourselves & be careful…” Ramonda smiled. “I always am Queen Mother.” T’Challa smiled back. “Oh, I wasn’t speaking of you. Look out for Erik, he is new to this life and all it has to offer.” “Understood, I will be mindful of that.” T’Challa nodded before he ended communication.

T’Challa put on his suit vest & headed out of the room. “So you ready now _princess_? Erik’s voice randomly filled the room causing T’Challa to involuntarily jump at the sound of his voice. Erik smirked into a laughed. “For a King that never freezes, you sure can jump nigga.” he chuckled. “I thought you left, what happened?” T’Challa looked confused. “I only acted like I left so you could hurry that ass up!” “For Bast sake, have you always been this over-dramatic E?” T’Challa scratched his head. “It worked didn’t it nigga?!” Erik scoffed spraying his cologne on himself.

“Seriously Erik, must you refer to everything & everyone as a _Nigga_?” T’Challa sucked his teeth & rolled his eyes. “Yeah, nigga! So let’s _finally_ get outta here so we can watch these to nigga’s fight!” Erik scoffed playfully hitting his cousin’s shoulder. T’Challa side eyed him as they both left the hotel room. “I’m driving.” Erik made clear. “Oh dear Bast no, you drive like an inkukhu with its head cut off; I’m driving.” T’Challa shook his head fiercely. “Nigga a what?!” Erik stopped in his tracks with a perplexed expression. “Anyways, I wasn’t asking my Nigga. I’m driving tonight.” “As the King of Wakanda, I will not have you operating my vehicle with your reckless ass!”

“Oh yeah? Well as the King of Oakland and these _nuts_ , I could give got damn fuck about what you want!” “I may not wanna kill yo ass no more, but I ain’t say nothing about beating yo ass!” Erik taunted his cousin. ”You only had luck against me once, now you have deluded yourself into believing you can beat me.” T’Challa snickered. Erik playfully furrowed his brow. “Oh yeah?” T’Challa slowly, yet cautiously turned around. Then Erik tried to run up on T’Challa, T’Challa leaped out of the way and Erik fell to the floor on his face. “Are you serious Erik?” T’Challa screwed his face up.

Erik gritted his teeth & backflipped into a fighting stance. “Erik, we are going to miss the fight. What are you doing?” T’Challa rolled his eyes. “Nah, the _real_ fight’s about to begin…” he quickly wiped his upper lip. “Erik, I am not going to fight you. Especially in our hotel hallway, not please compose yourself before I thrash you.” T’Challa warned Erik. “Nigga WHAT?!” Erik started swinging on T’Challa and T’Challa dogged each shot while throwing soft side jabs. “ERIK, ARE YOU DONE?! I’VE HAD ENOUGH OF TH-” without warning, Erik’s fist connected with T’Challa’s jaw causing him to stumble into the wall. “Yeah, what yo bitchass got to say now _King_?” Erik devilishly grinned. 

T’Challa checked his lip cause he tasted the small trickle of blood that was from his mouth. “Now you have gone too far N’Jadaka!” “Then bring it on you lil bitch!” Erik replied. They both roared at each other before they began to fight. Erik quickly flipped T’Challa on his back & tried to stomp on him, but he rolled over missing the impact. T’Challa then gave a hard kick into Erik’s leg causing his knee to give in. “Shit!” Erik exclaimed. Then T’Challa quickly got up & punched Erik in the face, which caused him to fall. “Now who’s the bitch, _bitch_!” T’Challa bellowed.

“You the bitch.” Erik swiftly kicked T’Challa in the chest, that caused T’Challa to yelp and he just as swiftly put Erik in a headlock and gave him several punches to his stomach with rapid succession. As Erik tried to break T’Challa’s hold on his neck by trying to lift T’Challa and failing, he & T’Challa began spinning around for several minutes straight & T’Challa countered by walking on the side of the wall and both of them crashing onto the carpeted floor of their hallway. T’Challa inadvertently broke his hold on Erik and now both men were exasperated and trying to regain their breaths.

“Now…. can…. we…. go…. to… the… fight?” T’Challa was incoherently forming a sentence. “Yeah.” Erik replied also completely out of breath. “Ay, Cuz…?” Erik turned his head to face him on the ground. “What?” T’Challa replied. “You still a bitch nigga.” T’Challa rolled his eyes & they both began to laugh as they both arose from the ground. “If you promise to cause no damage, you can drive.” T’Challa smiled at his newfound family as he transmitted the car controls to Erik’s beads. “How am I going to damage it?! It’s made outta Vibranium.” Erik sucked his teeth. “I meant damage to others.” T’Challa countered. “Oh, yeah aight I got you.” Erik nodded. “The Udaku’s about to FUCK. SHIT. UP!” Erik proclaimed, causing T’Challa to laugh.

Erik hopped into the Lamborghini and started to drive out of the hotel and began driving once his Kimoyo beads light up navigating to the T-Mobile Arena. “You never told me who is fighting tonight.” T’Challa looked at Erik. “Um, it’s [Canelo Alvarez Vs. Gennady Golovkin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.t-mobilearena.com%2Fevents%2Fdetail%2Fcanelo-vs-ggg-3&t=YWE5ZmJhYWQ1ZTk4MWY0ZTVkY2NmNTIwYzU3NzJkYjA0MTdkZmY4OSxkODUxNmRhY2Q5YWIzMDMzMjU3NzVmMGU1NjIyOTIzYWEzMmUyNTdi).” “Who do you think will win?” T’Challa asked. “I got money on Alvarez, homie got 49 wins, 34 are KO’s and his hook is something real.” “But he lost before and the other guy… Gol-ovkin I think. He has 0 losses & the same K.O.’s as Alvarez.” T’Challa counterclaimed. Erik nodded in approval and a little bit of shock at T’Challa’s knowledge of the opponents.

“Looks like my cuzzo knows his shit, I’m impressed.” Erik refocused on the road. “But you forgot a few things cousin.” Erik smirked. “And what is that?” T’Challa questioned. “First off, [Golovkin](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fen.wikipedia.org%2Fwiki%2FGennady_Golovkin%23%2Fmedia%2FFile%3AGennady_Golovkin_2015.jpg&t=MDYzOTEwNTdjOTUxYjEzNDA4OWU3ZDdlODBlMTVhYTI1NjJlNTZlMyxjODk4MWE2MTRhZGUwZTA0YTgyNDM3ZjI0Y2ZkM2FlZGJmODEzMWY0) is a ugly ass nigga. I would rather have him knock my ass out then look at his face, ol’ Gollum in the face ass.” They both began to laugh at the sudden visual. “And as for Alvarez, you know who he lost to?” T’Challa shook his head. “Motherfucking Floyd ‘Money’ Mayweather, he wouldn’t have stood a chance against my mans no way. Gollum just lucky he retired before he took his ass out.” “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But we’ll see tonight.” T’Challa shrugged.

“Yo T, you see this?” Erik was checking his blind-spot mirror to see two exotic cars speeding up down the street. “It’s like they’re tryna pull up next to us.” “Yeah.” Erik’s voice lowered an octave. T’Challa pulled out his Black Panther necklace from under his vest and Erik exposed his Golden Jaguar necklace, preparing for a fight. Then T’Challa’s Kimoyo beads were going off, the men looked at each other and Erik motioned for him to answer. T’Challa activated his Kimoyo beads and it was a [young woman](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Flegacy.blavity.com%2Fwp-content%2Fuploads%2F2016%2F09%2Fskaijackson3123.png&t=MDNmNmNiYmU5ZTRjNDAzMTU5ZDEwZmVlNDMzNzkwMjc2YTZhNTY3MSw1MGQ2ZGFhODJkNGY4YjRlYzUxYzhmY2U0YzNlYTdjYWYzZDk1NDY2) in Dora Milaje clothing waving at T’Challa. “Um, hi.” T’Challa raised an eyebrow and she then cleared her throat. 

“I-I mean, greetings _King T’Challa_. I am Anathi, Myself and Dora [Gcobisa](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fupload.wikimedia.org%2Fwikipedia%2Fcommons%2Fthumb%2F7%2F7d%2FKaridja_Tour%25C3%25A9_C%25C3%25A9sar_2016.jpg%2F220px-Karidja_Tour%25C3%25A9_C%25C3%25A9sar_2016.jpg&t=NzkzNDJlMzU2MTA4ZDM2NzE2ZGUwOWJjYTM4OTU1YmZkNjAzYzgxNSxiOWM5YmFjMjU0OWI3YTkxMTc3MjM1OTlkZTk0MjllOGI3Y2ZlMTU1) were requested by General Okoye & Queen Mother to accompany you and Prince Erik this evening.” she enthusiastically greeted herself and Gcobisa popped in the conversation smiling & waving. “Hi Erik.” both ladies spoke in flirtatious unison. Erik smiled into a mini laugh at how obvious they were. “So these are your cars following us?” Erik purposely licked his lips. “Y-Yeah.” Gcobisa nervously replied.

“Children?! They’ve sent… children to watch us?” T’Challa became perplexed, secretly offended. “We are _not_ children!” Anathi proclaimed. “We are trained women of the Dora Milaje! At least we are in training…” “Wait, y’all two ain’t even trained yet?!” Erik interjected. “We’re in active training and this is our first big mission.” Gcobisa enthused before Anathi hit her shoulder and they began whisper arguing in Xhosa amongst themselves. Erik gave T’Challa a look of amused confusion with his eyebrows raised which caused his forehead to crinkle. T’Challa mirrored his expression and then began to speak again. 

“While we can appreciate your… willingness to assist us. I can assure you we won’t be needing either one of you to join us this evening, you can both return home and I will see to it that you will get proper training elsewhere.” “No can do Chief!” Anathi replied then Gcobisa hit her in the arm. “Ow! I heard it in an American movie, what’s the problem?!” “Ungumkani wethu, awukwazi ukuthetha oko!” “Uye waya eMelika, uyazi oko ndithetha.” “BONISA INTONIPHO!” Gcobisa shrilled. T’Challa was rapidly blinking at both of the girl’s arguing, unsure what to say yet.

Then Erik cut in, “Look, I get y’all are just following your orders, but we’re two grown ass men and we can take care of ourselves. I believe my cousin gave you guys a _direct_ order. Are you being insubordinate?” Erik questioned with a stern look on his face. “No, no, no, no!” our intentions were not to disobey or disrespect the king. But Queen Mother & General Okoye specifically told us to be with you both and we _**do not**_ want to upset or defy _them_.” Anathi fearfully replied.

Erik uncontrollably laughed at T’Challa after he heard her response. “So y’all fear Koye more than your own King?!” Erik’s cackling echoed throughout the sports car. T’Challa narrowed his eyes at his cousin. “You know what? Let em come with us Cuzzo.” Erik nodded. “Aye girls, y’all ever been in America before?” They both shook their heads. “Well, I wouldn’t want to keep you from your first American experience; Would you Challa?” Erik side eyed T’Challa and smirked.

T’Challa palmed his face then sighed. “Alright, alright they can come.” Both girls squealed with excitement. “Thank you your Highnesses!” “We will protect you both with our lives!” “I don’t doubt that for a second beautiful.” Erik smiled wide enough to finally expose his gleaming gold slugs, both girls were left wide open with enthusiasm, entranced by Erik’s gleaming mouth. “How old are you two anyway?” T’Challa asked. “We’re both 21.” Gcobisa answered. “Oh, so y’all legal.” Erik thoughtlessly replied. ”Legal for _what_?” Anathi raised an eyebrow.

”Nothing, nothing.” Erik shook his head. ”So just follow us to the venue and we’ll take things from there.” Both men nodded. ”Ok, sure. We’ll follow you there.” The communication ended. ”Erik, you think having them around is a good idea?” T’Challa’s forehead crinkled. “Why not? If they wanna be Dora’s they gotta earn it right? Let us make em earn it.” He smirked. “Alright, but I feel this is a very bad idea.” T’Challa humored Erik with skepticism. Both vehicles pulled up to the valet and both men got out of the car and the young Dora’s followed. “Nah, one of y’all gotta pull up _after_ the valet takes our car.” Erik ordered. Gcobisa went back in the car and Anathi rushed to be by the royal cousin’s side.

“And another thing, y’all gotta be inconspicuous when you with us. That “Mijae” fit a bit too loud, you feel me?” Erik looked her up & down. Anathi looked at her garments. “These are the traditional cloths of the fiercest warriors of the world.” “But tonight…” Erik softly, yet firmly placed his hand on her shoulder. “You are not a warrior, you are our backup. If shit ever goes sour, y’all have to have our backs. Aight?” Anathi nodded as if Erik put her in a trance. “Um, I think I can accommodate that.” she slightly bit her lip and backed away from Erik. 

Within seconds her whole outfit transformed into an [off the shoulder dress](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww2.pictures.stylebistro.com%2Fgi%2FSkai%2BJackson%2BDresses%2BSkirts%2BOff%2BShoulder%2BDress%2BGYGgImK_lHLl.jpg&t=NTFhNjc3ODA2NzJjODMwYzQ3Njg1OWQ0MDMyZTViNzA5YmJkNWRlYixNalA4cmptdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A-lzkvlZxBdc_9lTcUsPQow&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbino7.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177655315265%2Fboys-night-out-redeemederik-x-tchalla&m=1) before their eyes. “Will this do your highnesses?” she confidently addressed them. “Y-Yes.” they both agreed in unison. “That is very impressive, did Shuri make that?” T’Challa stroked his chin. “Mhm, it’s a prototype. Basically the same concept as both of your necklaces, but for War Dogs & Dora’s while on missions. We’re testing it out for tonight.” “Do you think we’ll blend in better now?” [Gcobisa’s](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fpics.wikifeet.com%2FKaridja-Tour%25C3%25A9-Feet-3162942.jpg&t=NGFhYzM0YTY1ODZhYmEyNjJhNDk5ODE4NWEzMTgzMGMzNDNmZjhiZCxNalA4cmptdA%3D%3D&b=t%3A-lzkvlZxBdc_9lTcUsPQow&p=https%3A%2F%2Fbino7.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F177655315265%2Fboys-night-out-redeemederik-x-tchalla&m=1) voice reentered the conversation. “You both look very beautiful.” T’Challa complimented. “Thank you.” they both replied in unison.

“Yeah, y’all both look really nice. But are we done here, we gotta go inside before the main event starts.” Erik reminded the group. “Bug eyes, you with me & blue, you’re with Challa. Now let’s get head inside.” Erik motioned to the arena entrance. Anathi furrowed her brow at the nickname Erik gave her before they went inside. The party of now four started walking into the arena. “Where y’all spears at?” he whispered in Anathi’s ear. ”It’s in our clutches.” she whispered back gently shaking her purse. “No need to worry my handsome prince, we came here well prepared.” she winked at him. He snickered lightly shaking his head while stroking his beard.

As the group found their seats and sat down, the announcer got on the loudspeaker. “Attention ladies and gentleman, it seems here that we have royalty with us tonight. Please look up at your monitors and give a warm welcome to the King of Wakanda & Black Panther T’Challa & his cousin Prince Erik Stevens.” The crowd began to cheer, especially the women. When they found the camera pointed on them they politely waved as did the young Doras. “Yo, T.” T’Challa raised his eyebrows acknowledging Erik. “Imma light this up one time, you in?” Erik pulled out a pre-rolled blunt from his inner suit pocket. “Erik, are you serious?! In here? In front of these young women?” T’Challa furrowed his brow.

“Relax nigga, it’s legal out here. You need to loosen up more cuz.” Erik began lighting up his spliff & inhaled the smoke. “We here to have a good time right?” “Right!” Anathi answered while quickly snatching the blunt from Erik’s fingertips. “ANATHI!” Gcobisa exclaimed as all three in shock watching her take a deep toke and exhaled the smoke through her nose. “Oh, and by the way; I don’t like being called ‘ _Bug Eyes_ ’. Royalty or not, I will lay that ass _out_.” Anathi handed what was now a roach back to Erik. T’Challa tried to contain his laughter as Erik retained his blank expression and his eyes blinked rapidly, attempting to process what he had just seen and heard from the young Dora.

“I am so sorry Erik, this behavior is so unlike her. A thousand apologies to you and the King!” Gcobisa shot up from her seat. “Sit down ma, relax. Y’all two good.” Erik reassured through a chuckle. “She just caught me a lil off guard, that’s all.” he turned his attention to Anathi. “I’ve never seen a Wakandan blow any smoke like that, you a real one baby girl.” Anathi giggled. “We’ll talk later.” she spoke low enough for only him to hear and he nodded, refocusing his attention to the preliminary matches. As the announcer named the winners, the crowd began shouting Alverez’s and Golovkin’s names.

Soon after that, the lights got low and the crowd began to roar with excitement. As the fighters theme songs started to fill the room, the roaring of the crowd grows louder and louder as they each enter the ring.  Then the announcer began to speak: “Ladies and gentleman, before tonight’s main event begins we ask that you all please rise for the national anthem to be sung by Demi Lovato.” The crowd began cheering as she entered the ring, smiling and waving at the crowd with a mic in her hand. She looks much healthier now, I’m glad she’s recovering well.” T’Challa and Gcobisa nodded. “I’m glad she’s okay now, she’s the only white girl I’d smash.” Erik leaned back in his seat. T’Challa side eyed his cousin and then smirked. “What about that one time in M.I-” “THE. ONLY. ONE!” Erik cut his cousin off, widening his eyes at T’Challa.

Anathi stared to laugh loudly. “The only one huh?” she hit his shoulder playfully. “Oh, you got jokes huh?” Erik chuckled. “Watch me tell Okoye you got high tonight.” “Oh, you better not big head.” she pointed her finger in his face. He playfully bite at it, but Anathi pulled her finger back quickly. “You need to back up, you too close.” “Oh yeah?” “Yeah.” they breathed in each other’s face. “The fight is starting!” T’Challa exclamation brought Erik and Anathi out of each other’s trance. The pair redirected their focus to the ring where the opponents touch gloves and began to spar.

“How long are these things normally last my King?” Gcosiba asked T’Challa. “Usually an hour or so, unless someone gets knocked out.” T’Challa shrugged. “My goodness, so they try to actually to incapacitate one another?” “Yes, for millions of dollars.” T’Challa continued. The loud “Ooh” from the crowd caused Gcosiba to instinctively latch onto T’Challa’s arm. They both looked at each other and she bashfully looked away. “I-i am so sorry my King, I didn’t mean to-” “it’s quite alright, don’t worry about it.” he reassured her. She softly smiled at him & he mirrored her.

“I need to use the restroom.” Anathi alerted Gcosiba. “We are here on a mission.” Gcobisa replied. “But that doesn’t mean I can’t use the bathroom.” she countered. “Go ahead ladies, we’ll be fine.” Erik encouraged. “Will you two be okay to find it yourselves?” T’Challa asked. “We’ll be alright, now can we please go.” Anathi sucked her teeth as she rushed up the stands with Gcobisa. “Man, I could knock both of those nigga’s block off with one hand behind my back.” T’Challa smirked as he side-eyed his cousin, Erik side eyed him back then continued eating his chips. “Y’know… I could arrange for you to spar with them at any time. Is that what you want?” “Nah, I’m good.” 

“Are you sure? Cause I’m sure they would love to hear about how you can ‘ _knock their block off_ ’ as you put it.” T’Challa smiled. “I don’t need to prove shit, I know I could beat they asses. But I ain’t tryna be like that no more.” “Whatever you say N’Jadaka. All I’m saying is if I had to bet on who would win between you & Anathi. My money would not be misplaced betting on her.” Erik slowly lifted up his head and faced his smug faced cousin looking back at him. “Excuse you nigga?“ Erik raised an eyebrow. “Listen here, no little girl gon whoop my ass in no hand to hand combat!” 

T’Challa raised his eyebrows at how adamant Erik was. “Ion care if she was trained by Okoye or not.” he grumbled as he finished his chips. “Okay, you don’t have to prove anything to me.” T’Challa snickered. “Man whatever, but anyways what’s up with you and G?” “What do you mean?” “I saw how she latched onto you, don’t play dumb.” Erik playfully hit his knee. “She was just nervous about the fight.” T’Challa brushed it off. “Nah, she wanna help you sow your royal oats.” Erik cackled. “Erik please.” T’Challa rolled his eyes.

“You’re talking about me when you’re over there flirting with Anathi.” T’Challa grinned. “I don’t know what you’re talking about man, she aight.” Erik brushed him off. “Nonsense, she acts just like you.” T’Challa nudged his shoulder. “You full of it man, I just want her to feel comfortable around us. I don’t really care like that.” “Yeah, alright.” T’Challa grinned and Erik flipped him the bird. The ladies came back and sat back down. When the fight was over all four exited the arena and were waiting for their vehicles. “Did you ladies enjoy yourselves?” T’Challa asked. 

“Yes, we sure did.” Anathi nodded. “I’m glad we were able to assist you gentleman tonight.” Gcobisa added. “We never really needed you, to be honest, but I’m glad you guys came with us. We’ll tell Okoye how well of a job y’all did.” Erik winked. “Erik, you got a minute before you guys go.” “Yeah.” Erik nodded. Anathi pulled Erik to the side away from the King and her friend. “I had to let you know before I go that you inspire me.” Erik looked up puzzled. “What do you mean?” “Seeing you, integrating so well with living in Wakanda being that you are from America it gives me hope. Seeing that how in Wakandan tradition, half-bloods cannot become Dora’s.” she hung her head down.

“Wait?! You’re not full blood Wakandan?!” Erik slightly raised his voice. “Shhhhhh… I don’t want Gcobisa to hear.” Anathi quickly hushed Erik. “I was Wakandan born, but my father is American-born from New York. He left a few months after I was born.” she tapped her foot rapidly as she revealed her secret. “Hey, you should not be ashamed of where you came from or who your parents are. You didn’t pick that shit.” Erik reassured her by gently raising her chin. “Maybe I should talk to my cousin, he maybe could work something out. He is King of Wakanda after all, that gotta me _something_.” He joked. 

“NO!” she firmly gripped his arm as her eyes softened upon meeting his. “I don’t want to make this any more difficult than it already is. I just want to be the best Dora Milaje I could be given my circumstances.” she rubbed her arm while shifting her feet. “Have you ever seen your father after he left?” Erik asked. Anathi sighed and nodded her head. “Well, I’m gonna help you find your pops and have y’all meet up. I would give up anything to see my pops outside the ancestral plane, so I’ll do everything I can to help you without involving my stiff ass cousin. The young Dora lightly chuckled. “He is a little uptight.” “A little?” Erik smirked, Anathi began to laugh a bit louder. “Only a little.” she gestured with her slender fingers. She quickly hugged Erik for comforting her, he was completely caught off guard but in turn, hugged her back. 

“Thank you.” she whispered in his ear before she gave him a light peck on his cheek. A wave of speechlessness fell over Erik at her unexpected action as she walked away from him to her partner. “Looks like our ride is here.” “You ladies take the night off, you both have done more than what is needed of you all tonight. You two get home safely.” “We sure will.” All four preformed the Wakandan salute and the girls drove off.“Now.” Erik vigorously rubs his hands together. “Let’s head to the high rollers spot so can take even more of your money.” he mischievously grinned. “Man, you are too eagar to lose my cousin.” “Whatever nigga, just make sure that Wakandan AMEX don’t max out.” he playfully hit T’Challa. T’Challa let out a hearty laugh. 

“Oh we’ll see, we’ll see.” T’Challa wagged his finger as the valet arrived with the car. “Hey cuz?” “Yeah?” “Thanks… for everything.” Erik nodded. “Of course, we are family. _Umntu ngumtu ngabantu_.” “My Xhosa not that lit fam, help me out.“ Erik chuckled “It’s a probverb, it means: A person is a person because of other people. No man’s an island.” “I actually wanted to thank you, for allowing us to finally heal you.” “Took us a long time, but I’m glad I did too.” They both hugged each other, then Erik pushed T’Challa off. “Don’t let that ass think I’m going soft cause we bonding.” Erik pinged the car controls to T’Challa’s Kimoyo beads. “I’m still cleaning that bank out on the craps table!” Erik chuckled. “Bring it on.” T’Challa playfully narrowed his eyes. They both entered the luxury vehicle & drove off, their boy’s night out had just begun…


End file.
